


Surprise, Surprise

by cabeyoreyes



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Raven's turn to experience the miracle of life…who's brilliant idea was that anyway?</p><p>//</p><p>Clexaven family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

"Raven, are you sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

Raven rolled her eyes at Lexa's nervous words, staring up at the florescent lights shining above her head, reflecting obnoxiously off the pristinely white walls. It was like being surrounded in pallid, stifling monotony, she reflected, as she turned her attention back to her fidgeting wife.

"Lex, it's fine, alright? We've had this same discussion a dozen times. We want another kid and I'm not letting you or Clarke go through another pregnancy. This is only the way to do it."

Lexa sighed, a step away from biting her nails as Raven looked back at her flatly, nonchalant. After the problems she had delivering Aden, her wives adamantly refused to see Lexa go into labor again.

As frightening as the idea of a pregnant Raven was, both in attitude and in safety for her leg, Clarke and Lexa couldn't deny the desire to have a baby around the house again. Lexa sighed. "Fine. But please, try to be nice."

Raven smirked, her paper gown crinkling as she moved closer to where Lexa sitting in a nearby chair. "Will you make it worth my while if I am?" She ignored Clarke's snort from her other side, her eyes almost drooping shut at the gentle stroking of her neck coming from the blonde.

Lexa smiled, leaning up to touch her lips to Raven's. "Have we ever not?" Raven lifted a hand to her lover's face, cupping Lexa's cheek as she began to deepen the kiss.

The doctor finally came in, smiling amusedly at the groan from Raven, Lexa's ruffled expression and Clarke's amused grin as they pulled away from one another. "Hello, ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting so long."

"You couldn't have waited a second longer," Raven commented dryly, "It's not like I would have made a break for it with my ass hanging out of this thing."

Clarke groaned, burying her face in her hands.

xx

"Ugh! What is that sh-stuff?!"

The scene at the breakfast table was this: Raven was glaring down at the mug in her hand like it was a bomb about to explode, a disgusted look on her face. Clarke was staring at her wife determinedly, ready to challenge Raven the moment she recovered. Onny was giggling, watching her brother wipe his face from where their Mamí unexpectedly spit out the contents of her mug.

Lexa calmly handed Aden another napkin, shushing her daughter. "It's decaf, Raven."

Raven glowered at the brunette, and lesser mortals would have been shaken under the force of her ire, before turning the glare to her blonde wife. "And why is there decaf in my favorite mug, Clarke?"

"You can't have caffeine. You know that."

Raven's scowl deepened and she opened her mouth to protest. Clarke gave her daughter a look and Onny scooted out of her chair, going over to her Mamí to climb onto the irate woman's lap. Raven immediately softened, tilting her head down inquiringly as Onny pleaded with big, blue Bambi eyes. "Coffee's yucky for the baby, Mamí. You don't wanna hurt my brotha or sissie."

Raven sighed, resigned, and wrapped an arm around her daughter, who shared a triumphant grin with her mothers out of Raven's perphieral view. "Fine. I'll just have milk, I guess."

xx

Lexa moaned with protest as she found herself dragged from sleep…again. "Knock it off," she groaned, batting at the hands groping her.

Insistent lips trailed kisses down her bare shoulder, fingers finding her breast, and Lexa hummed with the sensations despite herself. "Wakey, wakey, Lexi," Raven whispered against her skin, "The point of a pregnant partner is to attend to every need, and I'm needy."

Lexa huffed. "For the third time tonight? What about Clarke?"

"Sh' woke me up las' time," the sleeping blonde spoke up drowsily from her side of the bed. "Your turn, Lex,"

"Pregnancy hormones, babe. It's not like you don't know what I'm talking about," Raven said decisively as a possessive hand curled around Lexa's hip, Raven pressing up against her back.

Lexa felt her face warm in a blush she honestly thought she'd have grown out of, but never did, much to both Clarke and Raven's delight. Her wife wasn't lying. During her pregnancy with Aden, she had been all over Raven and Clarke for most of her second trimester, with an anytime, anywhere policy she had never lived down.

Hiding a smile, she turned over to meet Raven's roaming hands and demanding kisses. It was more a formality to protest, anyway. A little lost sleep was well worth the rare opportunity to see her dominant lover needy and wanting.

"Keep it quiet, please" Clarke mumbled, pulling a laugh from both her brunette wives.

Let's see who the bottom is this time.

xx

They were in the doctor's office at the four month mark, Raven taking care of the swell to her belly as she lay out on the table, grumbling all the way. Lexa anxiously hovered by her left, while Clarke stood over her by her right, both holding Raven's hands as the blonde conversed with Dr. Borden, the same obstetrician who had delivered Onny and Aden and cared for both Lexa and Clarke through the pregnancies.

Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven growled at the ultrasound attendant, causing the poor girl to squeak and scurry to the other side of the room. She watched attentively as Dr. Borden rolled up Raven's shirt to beneath her breasts, preparing the monitor and wand herself.

"Let's get on with it, huh?" Raven snarked. Lexa apologized to the doctor but the older woman was unaffected, gaining her revenge a moment later when Raven jumped at the cold gel being spread over her abdomen. Dr. Borden smirked, Raven glared, and Clarke and Lexa both cupped a hand over their mouthes to smother their giggles.

The process went on in silence, and the doctor stopped for a moment, leaning closer to study the screen. Both Lexa and Clarke's hold on their wife's hands tightened and even Raven looked concerned, freeing a hand to protectively hover over her stomach, Clarke placing her hands gently on both her head and arm.

"Dr. Borden? Is something wrong?"

The woman hummed thoughtfully, moving the wand to another position before she turned back to the fretting couple. "No, nothing's wrong. In fact, something's very good. Congratulations, Lexa, Raven and Clarke. You're having twins."

The loud string of expletives Raven let out at the news didn't reach Clarke's ears as she stood slack jawed, staring at the doctor, although nearly drowning out the sound of Lexa colliding with the floor, as her eyes rolled back and she fainted flat out.


End file.
